


Flawless

by sharonoodles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Lap Dances, Stripper AU, katya and willam are in it for like 5 seconds, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonoodles/pseuds/sharonoodles
Summary: The woman raised a hand and circled a finger in the air, a world-wide hand signal that meant 'turn around and let me stare at your ass'. Alaska gladly obliged, entranced by the beautiful stranger. She turned slowly, running her hands up the backs of her thighs until she was grabbing her own ass. The men in the audience whooped and cheered, but Alaska only had eyes for the silent woman in the back.When she turned again, the woman seemed impressed, having finished her drink and folded her arms. Her burgundy lips stretched into a smile.





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this for two months, just like gradually adding more when I think of things. I don't know why. I feel like this fic is my baby being sent off to college! ALSO the song playing in the beginning I picture is Flawless by The Neighbourhood, hence the title. Enjoy!

Alaska grinded down on the metal pole, the music blaring around her, all rocky bass and smooth vocals. She was in her element. Black lingerie, platform heels, hair long and straight down her back. She arched her back, showing off her round ass to the cheering crowd. Quite a group had gathered for her performance, as always. She was the star of the club, the most requested girl for private dances. Save, of course, for Alaska's room-mate Katya and her best friend Willam, who regularly performed together and stripteased as a duo.

Alaska crawled across the stage, back arched, locking eyes with a middle aged man sat right at the end of the stage. He smiled at her. This was him silently begging for her to pay more attention to him, capturing her eyes and feeling special. She reached him, rolling her hips seductively and raising up onto her knees. She watched him pull a $20 note from his pocket as she ran a manicured hand down her smooth torso enticingly. The man grinned sluggishly and he tucked the note into her black panties, calloused hands running purposefully down her stomach as he did so. Alaska blew him a kiss, standing up and sashaying back to the pole with a sway of her hips. 

It gave her a special kind of enjoyment, being a tease on stage. She loved the rush of confidence she got from the lustful stares of audience members, most of whom probably sneaking out to escape their wives. She always did get a thrill out of spotting a wedding ring or two on the hands of men reaching out to touch her ass or legs. 

One of them was different, though. A woman. She was stood in the back, not cheering or hollering like the patrons closer to the stage, but sipping on a drink while leaning against the wall. She was older than Alaska, radiating an aura of assurance, power, dominance.

The woman was wearing a tight, black dress and heeled boots that covered shapely legs. She was smirking. Alaska looked back at her, fluttering her eyelashes and tossing her blonde hair down her back. She ran her hands up her thighs, swirling her hips slowly to the beat of the music. 

The woman raised a hand and circled a finger in the air, a world-wide hand signal that meant 'turn around and let me stare at your ass'. Alaska gladly obliged, entranced by the beautiful stranger. She turned slowly, running her hands up the backs of her thighs until she was grabbing her own ass. The men in the audience whooped and cheered, but Alaska only had eyes for the silent woman in the back. 

When she turned again, the woman seemed impressed, having finished her drink and folded her arms. Her burgundy lips stretched into a smile. Alaska started to perform just for her, sucking on her finger while she turned her hips and flipped her hair. She went around the edge of the stage again, letting the men tuck their bills into her bra. One even had the nerve to feed one into her mouth, which she gladly took, seeing as it was a $20. 

The song finished and Alaska bowed graciously, taking the tip out of her mouth and sliding it down the front of her panties. As the crowd cheered, Alaska found herself looking back over to the woman in the back. She was slow clapping, a satisfied look on her face. Alaska winked at her. 

She slid offstage to the dressing rooms, where she collapsed into her chair and counted her tips.  
"That crowd's goin' wild, Lasky!" Willam exclaimed, shaking her rainbow-hued curls. Tonight, she was wearing a too-large blue t-shirt that Alaska guessed would be torn up and ripped off in about five minutes.  
"They'll be even louder for you, I bet. Performing with Kat again?" 

Katya appeared from behind the lockers, dressed identically, but wearing a red t-shirt. Figures.  
"Of course! She's my moneymaker." Willam exclaimed, slapping Katya's ass as she walked past. Katya let out a squeal of surprise and... was that blush on her cheeks? Alaska bet they'd be scissoring later on, and she was glad she didn't have to go back to their apartment quite yet. 

The club's owner, Michelle, stepped into the dressing room and gestured for them to leave. She was dressed grandly as always, long, dark hair piled on top of her head, sequinned gown tight on her body.  
"You're on, ladies! Good luck tonight!" She grinned. Katya and Willam held pinkies as they left and Alaska heard the thunderous applause the second they stepped on stage. 

She began powdering her face, noticing a few patches of redness since her number.  
"Oh, and Alaska?" Michelle called to her. "You've been requested for a private dance."  
Alaska turned in her seat, fluffing up her hair.  
"Oh, okay. Room two?" She asked, expecting the usual. Michelle shook her head.  
"Room four. Whoever this guy is, he's got a lot of spare cash, so be extra nice. He's waiting."

Room four was reserved for only the highest paying patrons, all velvet couches and low light. Alaska had only performed in there a handful of times and had always left with a hefty amount of tips. She turned back to the mirror as Michelle returned back to the stage, making sure she looked perfect. She could get a lot of money out of this. Alaska sprayed her favourite perfume as she left, putting a confident bounce in her walk. 

As she reached room four, Alaska prayed to whatever God was out there that it wouldn't be another creepy, balding divorcee. She hated the way their hands lingered on her, how they stared pathetically. It would be funny if she wasn't trapped in an enclosed space with them.

Alaska nearly gasped out loud when she opened the door to see the woman from her show, sat in a plush armchair in the corner. She was reclined comfortably, like she was sat on a throne. The woman looked so powerful, so in control. 

"It's Alaska, right?" She asked, her voice low and undeniably sexy. Alaska squeezed her thighs together. She couldn't help but fantasise that this woman was a CEO or something similar and it turned Alaska on even more. 

"That's right," she replied alluringly, masking her surprise well. "What can I do for you tonight?"  
The woman spoke up, laying her slender arms on the armrest. Her legs were spread slightly as she settled into her seat and it took all of Alaska's willpower not to take a peek.  
"Sharon. And I'd like a dance, if you wouldn't mind." The woman- Sharon- grinned. "I watched your performance. You really are something, huh?" 

Sharon. Alaska was hypnotised by her, just obsessed with every move this woman made, every word that came out of her mouth. Sharon's lips were dark and plump and Alaska couldn't help but stare at them as she spoke. Alaska pressed play on the speaker and a sultry, slow rock song started to play. 

She stood up on the platform and wrapped a hand around the silver pole that stood in the middle of it.  
"I'd like to think so." Alaska replied, wiggling her hips as she dropped down, her hand trailing down the pole above her head. Sharon bit a thick lip, crossing and uncrossing her legs as she watched. 

Alaska stepped down from the platform and crossed the room to Sharon, the click of her heels audible over the loud music. Sharon was kneading her hands together, pale skin and silver rings making Alaska's body tingle as she neared her. 

"You don't look like someone who frequents strip clubs," Alaska noted, dancing slowly so that Sharon couldn't help but take her eyes up every inch of skin. "Special occasion?"  
Sharon shrugged, tearing her eyes away from Alaska's cleavage.  
"Thought I'd try something new. Heard there was a pretty blonde performing who'd take my breath away." 

Sharon was resting her chin in her hand now, watching Alaska roll her hips. Alaska stepped forward so that Sharon's legs were between hers and she was practically in her lap. Of course she'd heard of her. Alaska was infamous in this part of town.  
"And did she?" 

Alaska settled down on Sharon's lap, the other woman's hands immediately wrapping around her waist.  
"You bet. Killer ass, she had. Nicest little body I'd ever seen." Sharon grinned, the pad of her thumb rubbing soothing circles into Alaska's back. Alaska melted into her touch, momentarily forgetting to dance and just wanting Sharon to cradle her on her lap. 

"I'm sure she's thankful." Alaska teased. She ran her fingers through her hair again, tossing it down her back as she hovered just above Sharon. Her hands gripped Alaska's hips, moving her to the music just how she liked. Alaska grinded down onto her, her tight dress making Alaska think sinful thoughts. 

She wanted Sharon. Wanted to pleasure her, tease her. She couldn't stop herself when she found herself leaning in, eyes trained on Sharon's plump lips. Sharon was smiling, watching her closely with a hand pressed flat against her spine. Alaska held onto her shoulders, her soft touch making Sharon hum and lean in closer.  
"You do this often? Make your audience fall in love?" 

Her breath was warm across Alaska's face as she tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Alaska trembled, wanting her to touch her again.  
"So I've been told." She replied, her voice breathy. Sharon was so close and her presence was so overpowering. She was right in front of her, holding her on her lap and grinning up at her. 

Sharon finally leaned all the way in, pressing her forehead against Alaska's. Alaska tried to connect their lips, but found the older woman moving back slightly, teasing her.  
"Please." Alaska whispered, almost blushing at how desperate she was to feel her lips on her own. Sharon obliged, pushing in closer and crashing their lips together. The kiss was passionate, Alaska feeling like all the energy was being drawn out of her body. She felt limp in Sharon's arms, relying on her strong hands to keep her from falling as her tongue licked at the inside of her mouth softly. 

She'd never done this with a customer before. Sure, she'd took people home, but never for free. Alaska had a price, but Sharon seemed to be above it. She smiled and grinded down on Sharon's lap, almost moaning out loud when Sharon's hands stroked across her shoulders and up to run through her hair. 

It gave her tingles along her scalp, down her neck.  
"You like that?" Sharon murmurs. Her lashes are thick and long as she flutters them. Alaska nods. Sharon takes a hand out of her hair and holds the side of her face, cradling it almost lovingly. 

Sharon's other hand traces down the exposed skin of her abdomen, dangerously close to the band of her underwear. Alaska lets out a small whimper at her touch, biting down on her bottom lip when her finger runs down her panties, where she was desperate for touch. Sharon's hands are soft on her skin, making her gasp at their crudeness and softness all at once. 

"Such a pretty thing, aren't you?" Sharon's voice hummed.  
Alaska grinds down on her at the praise, wanting more. Sharon runs her hand up and squeezes Alaska's breast, making her moan and close her eyes.

She imagined what they must look like; Alaska sat on Sharon's lap while her hands are exploring her body. She hoped to god that Michelle didn't peek in to check how she was going. Alaska's pressed so close to her, wanting more, more, more.  
"Touch me." Alaska whimpers. "Please, touch me."  
Sharon's hands runs over Alaska's nipple before she pulls away and starts pushing her dress up.

"Don't move, sweetheart. Look straight ahead." Sharon ordered. It made her somehow even wetter when she realised how accustomed Sharon was to giving orders, having people do what she says. Alaska didn't dare challenge her and stayed where she was, her eyes closing as she waited. 

Sharon's fingers brushed along her entrance, teasing her. Her other hand fell down to her waist to keep her steady. Alaska gasped softly, her eyes closed as she gripped Sharon's shoulders. She knew what Sharon was doing, knew she was purposefully not giving her enough to satisfy her. 

"Good girl." Sharon praised. Her voice was low and husky and Alaska was even wetter. Her touch was feather-light on her folds, not even going near her clit. She'd been wet for so long, she just needed more. 

"Sharon." Alaska whimpered, burying her face in the crook of her neck. All of a sudden, Sharon's hand was in her hair again, lacing through and tugging her head up. 

"Did I say you could look down?" She mumbled, her eyes dark. Alaska's long hair was wrapped around Sharon's hand like she was holding a dog on a leash and she was forced to jerk her head up, faces inches apart.  
"N... no." Alaska whined. It was so hot, the control that she had, the natural power she possessed. Alaska wanted to just be quiet and follow orders, just do whatever Sharon wanted her to.

When Sharon's fingers finally pushed inside, Alaska was trembling. Sharon was still pulling on her hair, which made for a slight contrast of pleasure and pain. Alaska loved every second of it.  
"You're so wet, angel." Sharon breathed. 

Alaska hummed at both the pet name and the sensation of Sharon's long fingers dragging in and out of her. Her thumb curled around and reached her clit, rubbing it in small circles.  
"O-oh... oh, Sharon." Alaska whined softly. They were still making eye contact, being held up by her hair. 

Sharon connected their lips again sealing her into a deep, passionate kiss where they only broke apart to breathe. Alaska wanted her closer, wanted Sharon more than anything as she found herself on the edge.  
"Sh... Sharon, can I come? Please?" Alaska whispered. Sharon said nothing, only continuing to rub her carefully.  
"You can come."  
Alaska gasped on top of her, her mouth falling open as she came. Sharon darted forward and kissed her, so that she was moaning into her mouth, shivering up her spine. 

"Good girl. So pretty for me." Sharon murmured, her lips brushing the corner of Alaska's mouth. As Alaska caught her breath, she stood, fixing her panties and running her fingers through her hair to tame it.  
"That was... that was amazing. Holy fuck." Alaska gasped. Sharon stood too, picking up a coat from a hook on the wall and shrugging it on.  
"Yeah?"  
Sharon leaned against the wall smugly.

"You don't want me to..." Alaska trailed off, gestured to Sharon's body. The other woman shook her head.  
"You can do that next time I see you. I have an apartment downtown, you should come visit." Sharon winked. She reached into her coat pocket and handed her a business card.  
"I'll call you." Alaska promises, a slight smile on her face. She tucks the card into her panties, like she'd done with her tips earlier and Sharon chuckled. 

Suddenly, the door squeaked open and Michelle's head popped in.  
"Oh, sorry. Just checking. Done already?" She asked. Alaska feels dizzy at the prospect of Michelle walking in literally 30 seconds earlier.  
"Yeah, all done." Sharon smirked. "She's very quick." 

Michelle nodded obliviously and watched as Sharon handed her a stack of tips, her hand brushing against Alaska's as she did so. Alaska was blushing pink, watching Sharon's cool expression.  
"Alaska, honey, there's a guy at table twelve requesting a lap dance. If you're finished here, could you go take care of him?" 

Alaska nodded blindly, tore her eyes away from Sharon's.  
"Yeah, sure. I'll go now."  
She stepped out of the door, casting a quick glance at Sharon as she left, who she swore winked at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/ comments to encourage me to continue writing and not just fall into I-don't-know-if-people-liked-this hell. Thank u for reading!


End file.
